


Slenderman  (Volume 1) #2

by 04ijordan



Series: Black, White & Tall Kryptic Slendy Series [2]
Category: slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Slenderman looks for an old friend





	Slenderman  (Volume 1) #2

Before the girl died and was buried in Slenderman's realm, the shy seven-year-old Unnamed Girl idolizes a hobo who she use to play with a unnamed 80 year old man who had forgotten his name so people just called him Old Blue every time she was taken to Universe 3 (aka EMH). As you see The Slenderman would often take the girl to visit other Universes before her death but due to a version of existing in all 7 universes every time he would show that version would disappear so he didn't feel the need to watch as he thought the Slenderman of that universe would but he was wrong. When Old Blue is accused of suicide and admits to it, he gets arrested and sent to high maximum prison. Slenderman wanted to find this man and take him to his realm to fulfill one of her wishes. When he got put into his cell and the guards walked away what they did not know he snuck Cigarettes and Cigars under his skin. During his stay he is constantly abused and a eating disorder. Slenderman thinks about how unnamed girl's dream was to meet Old Blue. He one day develops CORONARY ARTERY DISEASE (CAD) with only 7 days to live the Slenderman tracks him down. When the Slenderman had arrived the man was frighten and tried to attack but Slenderman intervened the attack before it could connect and decided this he was nothing but a broken down man who was a foolish and ugly mistake that stain the majesty of the cosmos that needed to be aware of his sins so the Slenderman had a change of plans deciding his own punishment for the old men. The Slenderman then grabs him and takes him back to the White Woods where he does a spell on him to save his life. Old Blue then had Superhuman senses, agility, reflexes, and animal-like attributes, Extended longevity via regenerative healing factor, Adamantium-infused skeleton, Retractable/extendable ten razor sharp fingernail bone claws that are his main modus of offense which he can elongate up to 12' (300 mm) in length each. The claws, much like her cybernetic skeleton, are laced with tungsten which enables him to cut and pierce through any substance. Save tungsten, his ability to tear through a substance is proportionate to the amount of strength behind her swings. Old Blue can also hyper-extend his fingers & claws to great lengths impaling targets from a distance., Skilled hand-to-hand combatant and expert martial artist. Slenderman commanded the demons inside were released. They tore his flesh and turned him into a Unknown creature (possibly an alien) that would be known as The Rake. He then sent it back to Universe 3 (aka EMH). Before leaving to attend to some business.


End file.
